Third Wheel
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: Al had no idea where to look at. It felt stupid to stare at walls but looking at the couple that was making out would make him feel even more awkward. RoyEd, Al POV


A/N: I know, nothing new about writing RoyEd from Al's point of view but I like to write from Al's POV, so… yeah. Also I felt the _need_ to write this because just recently I was a third feel and I was reminded of how awkward it is and how much it sucks. I wrote this on train like a month ago and… I'm not sure about the ending, it was nothing I had planned. D:

Third Wheel

Al had nothing _against_ hanging out with his brother and the Colonel. He really didn't, he loved his brother and he liked the Colonel. It was better than being alone but sometimes it was just really awkward. Awkward because those two were a couple and couples… did couple-stuff. Which meant kissing and… stuff. Al didn't mind it. He didn't. It was kind of sweet that they could be at ease around Al because usually they were so careful not to show affection around anyone.

Except that… it _wasn't_ sweet. It had been, at first, when it was just some chaste, innocent kisses here and there but apparently the pair of them had become a bit _too_ comfortable around Al.

Al was sitting opposite to Ed and they were playing cards when suddenly the Colonel sneaked behind Ed, tilted his head and pressed their lips together. "Mff, stop –" Ed tried to say but his mouth was obviously pre-occupied and after seconds, Ed didn't seem to have anything against the surprise attack.

Al had no idea where to look at. It felt stupid to stare at walls but looking at the couple that was making out would make him feel even more awkward. And even when Al looked away, he could still _hear_ them, the sloppy kissing sounds.

Was it normal for a couple to make out so much and so often? Then again, Ed had groaned at Mustang _many_ times about how he was 'fucking insatiable'… yet he rarely made any efforts to stop the man…

Finally, Mustang pulled away, smirking. "Bastard," Ed muttered, blushing furiously.  
"Love you too."

Later, Ed decided to do the dishes and Al grabbed a book and started to read. He was glad that he was in the living-room where he couldn't see the kitchen because it didn't take long when Ed yelped: "Hands, bastard!"  
"What about them?" Al heard Mustang asking in an innocent tone.  
"They're wandering…"  
"Oh? Like this?"

Al really didn't like when Mustang was using that tone in his voice, it was low and dark and it made Al _very_ uncomfortable, because he happened to know what kind of expression his brother had when Mustang used that tone. One should never have to witness their siblings getting aroused…

When Ed was finished with the dishes, they sat down and listened to the radio. Ed was sitting on the floor, leaning on Mustang's legs and the man was massaging Ed's shoulders. "Oh god, oh god… that feels so fucking good," Ed practically whimpered. Al didn't like the smirk on Mustang's face.  
The man leaned in closer to Ed and kissed his ear. "Those are some delicious sounds you're making," he said in a low voice and obviously it was something Al wasn't supposed to hear but he heard it perfectly well. He had gotten his body back some time ago but after being stuck in that armor for years, without a body, his senses seemed to be working a bit too well at times.

Al sighed. Sure, he was happy that his brother had found someone but while watching them was awkward, it was also sort of… lonely. It reminded Al of the fact that he didn't have that special someone, he didn't have what Ed did. And watching them made him want it _so much_.

The couple had once again gotten lost in kissing when the phone rang and Al took the liberty of answering it because Ed was obviously busy.

"Elric residence."  
"Hey Al!"  
"Oh, hi Winry," Al said and smiled. Immediately after hearing Winry's voice, he didn't feel so lonely anymore.  
"You're still staying there with the couple?"  
"Well, yes."  
"You know, I could save you from them, I know how awkward it is to be around them…"

Al glanced at his brother who wasn't kissing Mustang anymore but their heads were pressed together and they were talking about something so quietly that this time even Al couldn't hear it.  
"I would like that. Why did you call anyways?"  
Winry was quiet for a while until she said: "I called you home and no one answered so I figured you'd be staying there…"

Al was surprised to hear that. He had automatically assumed that Winry had wanted to talk to Ed about something.  
"Oh, alright. Where do you wanna meet?"

They arranged the meeting and Al hang up smiling. "Brother! I'm going out with Winry."  
Ed starled and looked at Al. "Huh? On a date?"  
Al felt warm rising on his cheeks. "No, I – just as friends," he stammered.

Ed glanced at Mustang and for some reason the both of them grinned. "Sure. If you want to. But you should probably put on a sweater, it could be chilly out there… hey, wait, I'll give you some money so you can – "  
" – It's alright, I have money."  
"You sure? But you're really gonna need the sweater," Ed said and Al sighed when he saw that his brother was about to get up. Al understood that Ed was worrying about him and Al knew he should be careful because even though he had gained some strength, he still had a long way to go.

Al was surprised to see that Mustang pulled Ed back. "Take it easy, Ed. I'm sure Alphonse is old enough to take care of himself," the man said.  
Ed was biting his lip, obviously doubting and that's when Al said: "He's right."  
Ed sighed and said: "Alright then. Go and have fun with Winry. But remember to use protection."  
"Brother!" Al cried, flushing crimson red.  
"But at least buy her dinner first," Mustang added, having almost the exactly same grin on his face as Ed.  
"I just can't win with you two," Al mumbled and put on his sweater. "Bye, have fun!"  
Al was surprised when they answered "you too" because he had thought they were already forgotten about Al's existence. Al stepped out of the apartment, smiling. His brother was happy and in love and Al had his body back. _And_ was going to meet Winry who was smart, funny and lovely. They had been through hell but now… things were really looking up. 


End file.
